1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vaccum cleaner adapted to perform cleaning by absorbing foreign objects such as dust and the like by way of suction force generated in accordance with operation of a suction motor, and more particularly to a vibroisolating apparatus of a vacuum cleaner for absorbing and interdicting vibration generated in the suction motor to thereby minimize generation of noise resulting therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it should be recognized that a vacuum cleaner generates deafening noise and vibration according to operation of a suction motor for generating strong suction force.
The noise generated at this time can be reduced to some extent by way of a sound absorption material and the like. However, the vibration inherently generated from the suction motor itself is transmitted to surroundings thereof directly and indirectly to thereby become a noise source for generating an excessive intensity of noise, so that a remedy for that noise is sought after.
In Japanese utility model application Showa 62-37554, a vacuum cleaner is disclosed to prevent vibration generated from a suction motor from being propagated to surroundings thereof.
The vacuum cleaner disclosed in the Japanese application Showa 62-37554 is illustrated in FIG. 1 where the vacuum cleaner is combined at one side of a body 1 thereof with a dust collecting chamber 2 mounted with a suction inlet 2a, and is provided at the other side of the body 1 thereof with a suction motor 3 for generating suction force according to operation of the vacuum cleaner.
The dust collecting chamber 2 is inherently arranged at an inside thereof with a filtering apparatus 4.
The suction motor 3 is fixedly disposed within a motor case 5, a front side of which is provided with a front surface buffering rubber 6 and a rear side of which is arranged with a rear surface buffering rubber 7 to thereby maintain a fixed balanced condition.
The suction motor 3 is disposed at a periphery thereof with a vibroisolating material 8 encased within the motor case 5 so that the noise generated therefrom cannot be transmitted.
The body 1 of the vacuum cleaner is formed at a rear surface with a discharge hole 9 for discharging absorbed air out to the atmosphere.
Accordingly, the suction force generated in accordance with the operation of the suction motor 3 absorbs the air along with dust and other foreign objects through a suction inlet body (not shown), and at this time, the dust and the like are filtered by the filtering apparatus 4 to thereafter be stored in a dust collecting chamber 2. Purified air which has passed the filtering apparatus 4 is discharged out to the atmosphere through the discharge hole 9 to thereby complete the cleaning works.
However, there are lots of problems in that, the conventional vacuum cleaner thus constructed has the suction motor for generating the suction force fixedly supported by front, side and rear surface buffering rubbers to thereby cause the suction motor and the motor case to produce a wide range of contact surface with the front and rear surface buffering rubbers, so that the vibration generated therefrom is transmitted to the motor case and the body of the vacuum cleaner through the front and rear surface buffering rubbers, and consequently, noisy vibration and noise are generated therefrom and at the same time, structure thereof becomes complicated to thereby decrease productivity and to increase manufacturing cost.
A vibroisolating apparatus for minimizing the transmissiion of the vibration generated from the suction motor of the conventional vacuum cleaner is illustrated in FIG. 2, where the suction motor 3 arranged within the motor case 5 is insertedly disposed at a front side thereof with a front packing 10, and is fixedly provided at a rear surface thereof with a first rear packing 11 formed outside thereof with an air induction plate 11a.
The motor case 5 is fixed at a rear surface end thereof to an inner side of the body 1 through the intermediary of a second rear packing 12.
However, there are other problems in that, even though the vibroisolating apparatus of the conventional vacuum cleaner thus constructed can reduce to some extent the noise generated according to flow of the absorbed air, the vibration generated in the suction motor is transmitted into the motor case through the front packing, first rear and second rear packings adapted to contact directly with the motor case. The transmission of vibrations through the packings makes it difficult to expect a satisfactory vibroisolating effect and to reduce an assembly efficiency due to structural complication.